


To Worship At His Altar

by ashangel101010



Series: The Sapatine Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: One must bring him eggs and caf.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage
Series: The Sapatine Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To Worship At His Altar

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

To Worship At His Altar

*

Sate Pestage thought he woke up first. He thought his newly-made lover would sleep through the feather-light kisses up his freckled arm. But the lazy look in those golden eyes let him know of his failure. Bemusement simmers in that predatory gaze. However, those thin lips are curled into an aristocratic pout. 

“Good morning.” Sate says softly, unsure of Palpatine’s true mood. His Senator sits up and lets the lavender sheets wrap around his serpentine hips.

“Yes, it is. And it could be _great_ if I wasn’t famished.”

“Ah, I’ll get on that.” Sate gets out of the bed and fishes through his dresser for underwear and sleep pants. He turns his head back to catch one last glimpse of his true love. Palpatine has stolen what little sheets that he _allowed_ Sate to have and snuggles deeper into the warm bed. Tufts of his wavy, red hair stick out from his blanket cocoon. 

Sate swallows down a squeal and heads to the kitchen.

He opens his fridge and pulls out the only breakfast that can sate his love’s hunger: Nabooian eggs. These soft-boiled nuna eggs are wrapped in shaak ground meat and five blossom bread crumbs. He fries up four until they are golden brown and lets them cool. He then goes to brew up a pot of vine coffee.

Only the finest for his Sith’ari. 

*

Darth Sidious listens briefly to the soft snores of his assistant-turned-lover. His embrace is always warm and inviting, but the Sith Lord cannot luxuriate in him for long. He cannot keep his Master waiting. He puts his Sate into a deep sleep and hears the snores deepening. He slips out of Sate’s weakened hold and makes himself presentable.

He gets out of the ‘fresher and returns to the bed. He kisses Sate’s forehead. He then takes the last Nabooian egg from its plate on the nightstand. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- There are no links this time. 
> 
> The Nabooian eggs are really scotch eggs because I think those eggs look delicious and SW doesn’t really have an equivalent to them. Also, Sheev is a fox and foxes like eggs. The SHEEV Discord knows what I’m typing about. Anyways, I keep going backward for this pairing. The next one-shot might be how Sate and Sheev got together.


End file.
